<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все мы волки by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579841">Все мы волки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021'>WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fetish, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Voyeurism, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она всего лишь хотела спасти своего ребёнка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Fenrir Greyback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все мы волки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>All the good girls go to Hell</em><br/>
<em>'Cause even God herself has enemies,</em><br/>
<em>And once the water starts to rise,</em><br/>
<em>And Heaven's out of sight,</em><br/>
<em>She'll want the Devil on her team.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Все хорошие девочки попадают в ад,</em><br/>
<em>Ведь даже у самой бога есть враги,</em><br/>
<em>И когда начнёт прибывать вода</em><br/>
<em>И рая уже не будет видно,</em><br/>
<em>Ей захочется, чтобы дьявол был с ней заодно.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>«all the good girls go to hell» Billie Eilish</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Feel the fury</em><br/>
<em>Closing in</em><br/>
<em>All resistance wearing thin</em><br/>
<em>Nowhere to run from all of this havoc</em><br/>
<em>Nowhere to hide from all of this madness,</em><br/>
<em>Madness, madness</em><br/>
<em>Madness, madness, madness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я чувствую, как ярость</em><br/>
<em>Подкрадывается всё ближе и ближе,</em><br/>
<em>И я едва могу ей сопротивляться.</em><br/>
<em>Мне никуда не деться от внутренней борьбы,</em><br/>
<em>Мне не сбежать от этого безумия,</em><br/>
<em>Безумия, безумия.</em><br/>
<em>Безумие, безумие, безумие...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>«Madness» Ruelle</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Фенрир скалился, мысленно примериваясь, какая часть этой глупой юной волшебницы будет более вкусной. Он медленно облизнулся, обвёл языком каждый зуб и демонстративно сглотнул вязкую слюну. Но дурочка даже не вздрогнула, не шелохнулась. Она стояла прямо перед ним в тонкой, явно дорогой мантии, смотрела своими невозможными глазами и отказывалась становиться добычей.</p><p>Он шагнул вперёд, выдохнул прямо в лицо: пахло-то из пасти отвратительно. Из самого нутра поднимался пока ещё тихий, больше похожий на простое ворчание рык. Но эта почти щенячья выходка вызвала у волшебницы только улыбку.</p><p>— Я пришла по своей воле. — Она прищурилась, но взгляд так и не отвела. На лбу от этого движения появилась складка, придающая гостье забавный вид.</p><p>— И что же тебе нужно от старого оборотня? — Фенрир хрипло, лающе рассмеялся от собственной шутки: хоть и был уже наполовину седым, старым себя не считал.. Чуткое ухо уловило ещё одно быстрое сердцебиение: в утробе волшебницы был ребёнок. Срок явно был ещё небольшим, живот на нос не лез, так и не скажешь, что беременная.</p><p>Волшебница так долго молчала, что Фенрир уже перестал ждать ответа. Но вдруг, будто наконец-то собравшись с духом, она тихо произнесла:</p><p>— Защиты и покровительства.</p><p>Фенрир прекрасно расслышал каждое слово, но поверить в это сложно. Чтобы волшебница сама по доброй воле пришла просить у него — у оборотня, которым пугают весь волшебный мир, — защиты и покровительства?! Но она не соврала. Сердце билось так же ровно.</p><p>Он обошёл вокруг неё, осмотрел со всех сторон, оценивая. Стройная, но не сказать, что хрупкая. Не изнеженная уж точно. Под мантией было видно платье, слишком простое, оно вносило странный диссонанс. Такое бы надела маггла, а не волшебница. Но на поясе висели ножны с палочкой, к которой волшебница так ни разу и не потянулась. Взгляд Фенрира скользнул по её груди: молодая, ещё стоящая торчком. Он легко мог представить, как она нальётся, увеличится в размере так, что с трудом будет помещаться в лиф платья, как потемнеют наверняка пока ещё розовые ореолы сосков. Сожми чуть посильнее — и польётся молоко...</p><p>Фенрир тряхнул головой и недовольно оскалился. Сейчас это скорее отвлекало.</p><p>— И зачем ты мне нужна такая? — рявкнул он, желая напугать. Но упрямая девчонка в ответ только поджала губы. Даже на миллисекунду она не испугалась. И в тоже время она не задирала подбородок, не кривилась, как чистокровки. Смотрела без презрения как на равного, прямо в глаза, практически бросая вызов.</p><p>Ему ничего не стоило прямо сейчас порвать ей глотку и уйти, оставив умирать в лесу. Хрипеть, захлёбываться кровью. Максимум десять минут агонии, если будет пытаться зажать рану, но, скорее, всё закончится быстрее.</p><p>Но вместо этого Фенрир стоял перед ней и ждал ответа. Его голубые нечеловеческие глаза не различали цветов, он понятия не имел, какого цвета её волосы, какого платье. Мантия казалась чёрной, но могла быть и тёмно-зелёной и тёмно-красной. Фенрир даже хотел, чтобы она оказалась красной. Красная Шапочка, сама пришедшая в лапы большого и страшного серого волка.</p><p>Вместо ответа волшебница плавно опустилась на колени, прямо в снег, не заботясь ни о мантии, ни о платье. Она наклонила голову и рукой отодвинула волосы, обнажая шею в знак покорности. Фенрир смотрел на нее сверху вниз. В вырезе платья была видна ложбинка между грудями. Ему до дрожи хотелось узнать, какие они на ощупь. Но он заставил себя перевести взгляд и отвлечься.</p><p>Движения волшебницы говорили сами за себя. Она признавала в нём вожака. Нет, не так: она признавала в нём <em>своего</em> вожака.</p><p>Фенрир шагнул ближе, наклонился, приблизив свою пасть к её шее, обдавая дыханием белоснежную кожу. Пахло от неё вкусно. Так «вкусно», что он с удовольствием бы её сожрал. Или не сожрал. Фенрир колебался, зайдя в тупик. Что ему с этой волшебницей делать?</p><p>По сравнению с ним, она была маленькой: едва доставала до плеча макушкой. Стоя на коленях, так и вообще крошечной. Запах дурил голову Фенриру, его хотелось вдыхать и вдыхать.</p><p>Наконец, он отстранился: из неё бы вышла замечательная волчица. Он мог представить, как бы она выглядела в другом облике, как бы пахла. У всех в стае текли бы слюнки. Они бы на брюхе подползали к ней, выпрашивая крохи внимания, не то что ласку.</p><p>— И ты ждёшь, что я приму в стаю какую-то грязнокровку? — грубо ответил он наугад, скалясь. Слишком уж яркую картину подкинуло воображение. И что хуже: она ему понравилась.</p><p>И вот наконец-то он увидел и почувствовал, как девчонка содрогнулась. У неё резко изменился пульс, к запаху прибавились горькие нотки словно бы полыни, Фенрир не сильно разбирался в травах.</p><p>Но она не вскочила, не потянулась за палочкой. Как стояла на коленях, показывая беззащитную шею, так и стоит. Видимо, из чистого упрямства. Фенрир фыркнул, снова наклоняясь и утыкаясь носом в её шею. Прижался к тонкой нежной коже, наслаждаясь трепетом, тем как забилось её сердце, разгоняя кровь.</p><p>Но всё равно она не издала ни звука. И дышала размеренно, слишком ровно, учитывая, как зашкаливал у неё пульс.</p><p>— Я готова на всё, — наконец произнесла она с абсолютной уверенностью в голосе.</p><p>Фенрир едва не зарычал от досады. Чёрт возьми, да что у неё на уме? Он не мог понять. Не подстава же это авроров? Можно было просто уйти, но что-то не давало ему это сделать. Оставалось только убить её или укусить. Бесконечно сложный выбор. Особенно учитывая ее запах, от которого едва ли не урчало в животе. Её хотелось поглотить во всех смыслах этого слова. Фенрир неприятно оскалился.</p><p>— Даже лечь под оборотня? — он откровенно насмехался.</p><p>Облизнувшись, он снова демонстративно сглотнул слюну. Девчонка дрожала и не пыталась это скрыть. Фенрир уже был готов услышать «нет», что вот-вот она просто расплачется. Но вместо этого, она закусила губу, зажмурилась, глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула. А после со всем спокойствием, на которое была способна, произнесла:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>От этого лаконичного «да», внутри всё вскипело. Фенрир злился, нервно передергивал плечами. Чёрт возьми, ей проще порвать горло. За неё передерутся в стае. Но всё же что-то его останавливало. Хотя он знал что — второе сердцебиение. В этой чёртовой волшебнице был ребёнок, которому Фенрир почти готов был дать шанс.</p><p>Волшебница не двигалась. Она видела его злость, отслеживала глазами каждое рваное движение. Покорно ждала ответа, хотя дрожала словно лист на ветру, явно боясь то ли за себя, то ли за ребёнка.</p><p>— Ты станешь оборотнем, — бросил наконец Фенрир. Очень хотелось по-волчьи щелкнуть пастью прямо перед лицом.</p><p>Она распахнула глаза, посмотрела прямо на него. Фенрир смотрел в ответ, разглядывал её лицо, отслеживал каждую реакцию. Про себя отметил, что ей вообще-то едва ли двадцать дать можно.</p><p>До безрассудства смелая. Она не вела себяё как жертва, к такому Фенрир не привык. Она явно была не из тех, кто с криком убегает. Её можно было назвать красивой, но что-то во взгляде, в повадках подсказывало, что если бы они поменялись местами, она бы без раздумий перегрызла бы ему горло.</p><p>— Навсегда, — выдохнул он ей прямо в лицо. Словно пытаясь оттолкнуть так, боясь того, как она на него действовала. — Ты никогда не сможешь уйти от меня.</p><p>Она замерла на мгновение, осознавая услышанное, а после несмело улыбнулась.</p><p>— Я согласна.</p><p>Её голос едва уловимо дрожал. Но всё равно она не боялась. Ну разве что будущего, но не его. И это отчаянно не нравилось Фенриру. Ей словно забыли сказать в детстве, что вообще-то волков надо бояться. Что они могут не сдержаться и вкусить её нежной плоти, вогнать клыки поглубже, слушать отчаянные крики и предсмертные хрипы.</p><p>А её вкус сладостью оседает на языке…</p><p>Фенрир слишком ярко мог себе всё это представить.</p><p>— Зачем тебе это? — спросил он, давая последний шанс уйти. И тут же досадливо скривился: к чёрту эту неожиданно проснувшуюся совесть. Не в его возрасте¹ беспокоиться о других. Выбор-то все делают только раз.</p><p>— Я хочу жить. И хочу, чтобы жил мой сын.</p><p>Вот же сумасшедшая. Хочет жить, но пришла накануне полнолуния к оборотню. Фенрир скривился, но поднял ее руку, и поднес запястье к рту. Аккуратно примерился, чтобы не причинить лишней боли. Собственные реакции злили даже сильнее, чем бесстрашие волшебницы.</p><p>Он слизнул с ее кожи кровь, давая попасть в рану своей слюне. И утробно зарычал, прижимая уши к голове.</p><p>Вот и всё. Дело сделано.</p><p>Теперь она полностью, до последнего волоска на теле принадлежала ему. И стае.</p><p>— Приходи через месяц, девочка, — Фенрир оскалился. По-волчьи облизнулся, убирая с лица кровь. — И помни, что принадлежишь мне.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Лили совсем не понимала, почему он не забрал её сразу. Зачем нужно ждать столько дней? Но почувствовала, когда время пришло.</p><p>Это было похоже на зуд и жар одновременно. Ей было тесно в собственной коже, даже кости ныли. Сначала незаметно, но с каждым мгновением всё невыносимее. Хотелось содрать с себя мешающую кожу, вылезти из неё сию же минуту.</p><p>Она так ничего и не рассказала Джеймсу. Они вообще не разговаривали с самой ссоры: Лили ничего не хотела сообщать Альбусу Дамблдору о своей беременности и тем более говорить о том, что скорее всего, судя по срокам, родит она в июле. Она не обращалась в больницу Святого Мунго, пошла к маггловскому врачу, и сейчас это было только на руку. Никто не знал о её положении.</p><p>Когда её скрутила первая болезненная судорога, она поняла: всё. Это началось.</p><p>Она не принимала подавляющих волчью сущность зелий, просто отпустила себя, позволяя пройти болезненную трансформацию.</p><p>Единственное что, она не думала, что Джеймс тоже будет тут. И приведет с собой и Сириуса и Питера. Чёрт возьми, это же полнолуние, разве они не проводили его всегда вместе с Ремусом?..</p><p>Она слышала их шаги по первому этажу: вот они дошли до гостиной, расселись по дивану, кто-то достал бутылку с виски. И после не совсем удачной шутки, они рассмеялись. И словно бы они совсем не были в ссоре, оглушающе-громкий крик Джеймса: «Лили!».</p><p>Как же это было не вовремя.</p><p>Лили закусила губу, заглушая болезненный стон. Кто-то словно выкручивал ей позвоночник, она буквально чувствовала, как под кожей пришли в движение мышцы, разрываясь и снова срастаясь. Заставила себя что есть сил вцепилась в ручку двери. Только бы устоять на ногах. Нужно было запереться, дать им время что-то предпринять…</p><p>Рука дрогнула. Место укуса горело, словно его сунули в огонь. Если Ремус проходил через это каждый раз, Лили было безумно его жаль. Она вся дрожала, едва сдерживая крик.</p><p>Что-то грохнуло об дверь, и запоздало до Лили дошло, что это был просто стук. Джеймс находился в каких-то тридцати сантиметрах от неё. Всего ничего, она могла бы дотянуться, и…</p><p>Лили сжала зубы, невольно прикусывая губу до крови. Сладковатый привкус только раздразнил ещё больше, вызвав жалобный всхлип.</p><p>— Лили! Выходи! — голос Джеймса оглушал.</p><p>С губ сорвался стон, она буквально рухнула на пол. Ноги больше не держали. Тело абсолютно не слушалось. От боли даже перед глазами всё плыло. Она не могла сосредоточиться. Это было сильнее её. Кости ломало и выворачивало, она чувствовала шерсть под кожей. Сознание словно двоилось и разделялось. Она переставала быть собой.</p><p>— Лили! — она ясно различала беспокойство мужа.</p><p>— Уходи… — прохрипела Лили, скребя ногтями по полу. Уже зная, что он не успеет. Из гостиной донесся голос Сириуса:</p><p>— Джей, всё в порядке?</p><p>— Сейчас, подожди! — отмахнулся Джеймс. И резко открыл дверь.</p><p>Лили скорчилась, отчаянно пытаясь сдержаться, не дать себе ничего сделать. Моля всех богов, чтобы Джеймс ушёл.</p><p>И в тоже время наконец-то всё понимая. Вот почему она должна была ждать. Чёртов Фенрир Грейбек.</p><p>Джеймс кинулся к ней с «Боже, Лилс, что случилось?!».</p><p>Лили захрипела. Желание вонзить в него клыки было нестерпимым. Её обдало его естественным запахом, смешанным с каким-то из мужских духов. Тело свела судорога, и Лили почти прохрипела «Беги»…</p><p>Но не успела.</p><p>А после мир крутанулся и резко изменился. Она словно оказалась заперта в собственном сознании. Тело стало другим, больше, сильнее. Когтистая лапа сжала плечо ещё не до конца понимающего происходящее Джеймса, и, влекомая приятным вкусным запахом, другая-Лили сжала зубы на его шее, наслаждаясь горячей плотью и вкусом крови.</p><p>Она ничего не могла сделать, тело не слушалось, другая хотела есть, она хотела убивать. В конце концов нужно было заботиться о потомстве, нужно было много много вкусной еды, чтобы он вырос здоровым и сильным.</p><p>Это всё гнало её вперёд, на обеспокоенное: «Джеймс?!».</p><p>Всё смешалось в водоворот крови, частей тел, внутренностей. Испуганные крики смешались с предсмертными хрипами. И Лили уже сомневалась, где она и где та, другая. Хотела ли она этого? Были ли это её желания?</p><p>Она помнила, как завыла, призывая стаю, буквально взывая к ней. А после окончательно растворилась в безумной ночи.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Лили лежала на шкурах, без движения. Нагое тело скрывало от глаз добротное одеяло с традиционной вышитым древом. Яркие рыжие волосы раскинулись вокруг. Фенрир приподнялся на локте, рассматривая её.</p><p>— Если ты сейчас же не притворишься спящим, то прибежит Гарри, — спокойно произнесла Лили не открывая глаз. Фенрир фыркнул, подцепил одеяло, стягивая его в сторону. Обнажая стоящие торчком груди.</p><p>— Ему давно пора понять, что в этой спальне он нежеланный гость.</p><p>Лили хмыкнула. Вытянула руки, потягиваясь. Фенрир завороженно следил, как качнулась её грудь. Соски описали в воздухе замысловатую фигуру.</p><p>— Тебя тоже не звали, — Лили приоткрыла глаза. Встретилась взглядом с Фенриром. Каждое её движение говорило о нежелании вставать и что-либо делать.</p><p>Фенрир откинул одеяло в сторону, ухмыляясь. И наклонился, сминая её губы в поцелуе.</p><p>Лили уперлась ладонью в его грудь, не давая навалиться сверху. В её тёмно-зеленых, как хвоя зимой, глазах мелькнуло что-то сродни азарту.</p><p>— Прекрати, — облизнувшись, твёрдо произнесла Лили мгновением позже. Руки Фенрира заскользили по её телу. — Сейчас придёт Гарри и…</p><p>— Увидит, что ты занята и подождет на улице, — губы Фенрира коснулись её ключицы, спустились ниже к груди и накрыли уже затвердевший сосок. Застонав, Лили откинулась обратно на шкуры. Чёртов Фенрир. Всегда делал что хотел… Впрочем, пока их желания совпадали, в этом не было ничего страшного.</p><p>— Похотливый ублюдок… — пробормотала она, раздвигая ноги. Фенрир навис сверху, прижимаясь стоящим толстым членом к её лобку. Он сделал движение бедрами, проезжаясь членом по мокрой щели и клитору, буквально вырывая у Лили довольный стон. Она выгнулась под ним, обвила руками шею, заставляя ласкать грудь ещё.</p><p>Она понятия не имела сколько было Фенриру, но волосы его давно уже стали седеть. Поджарое тело было невероятно сильным, и яркие голубые глаза всегда светились смесью жажды и безумия. Он всегда хотел её и только её.</p><p>Фенрир оторвался от её сосков. И с ухмылкой произнёс:</p><p>— А ты моя текущая сука.</p><p>Это было грубо. Лили изогнулась, прижимаясь лицом к его шее и оставляя укус. Болезненный, безжалостный. Она буквально прокусила кожу, а после слизнула кровь, вызвав у Фенрира только горловой смех, переходящий в утробное рычание.</p><p>— Как есть сука…</p><p>Он прижал большой палец к её клитору, вырывая ещё один стон. Покружил пальцем около влагалища, дразня.</p><p>Он не дал ей ответить, просто накрыл губы поцелуем. И, помогая себе рукой, направил член в неё.</p><p>Лили послушно оплела ногами его торс и выгнулась. Глухо застонала.</p><p>— Не... говори... так… — прошептала она, задыхаясь.</p><p>— Не я первый начал.</p><p>Фенрир резко толкнулся, заставив её охнуть. И тут же вышел, оставаясь внутри только головкой. Лили вцепилась в его плечи, оставляя царапины, побуждая к действию.</p><p>И он послушно снова толкнулся внутрь. С влажным пошлым шлепком их бедра соприкоснулись. Лили запрокинула голову, выгибаясь ему навстречу и едва ли не ломая спину. Он сразу взял ритм, трахая её так, как нравилось им обоим: в быстром темпе, загоняя член по самое основание.</p><p>Фенрир наклонился, втянул в рот один из её сосков, чуть подразнил, сжав зубы. Лили громко застонала, оставляя на его спине алые полосы от ногтей. Он усмехнулся, пощекотав кожу дыханием, и, причмокнув, втянул сосок в рот, поигрался с ним языком, под всхлипы Лили. А после, выпустив его, втянул в рот второй.</p><p>Его рука всё ещё была там, между её ног: он дразнил клитор, побуждая двигаться резче, сильнее, буквально самой насаживаться и жадно сжиматься.</p><p>Она ничего не видела и не слышала, полностью отдавшись удовольствию.</p><p>Лили соскользнула в оргазм первой, сжавшись и глухо застонав. Фенрир толкнулся пару раз, гортанно зарычал, что отдалось дрожью в теле Лили, и кончил прямо в неё.</p><p>Она загнанно дышала, обмякнув на кровати. Сверху своим весом давил Фенрир.</p><p>— В тебе моя сперма…</p><p>— Да, и если я встану, она потечёт вниз, — фыркнула Лили.</p><p>Фенрир покачал головой. Вообще ему нравилось, как это выглядело. Как по покрасневшим, чуть припухшим складкам стекала белёсыми полосками сперма. Его сперма.</p><p>Он бы загрыз любого, кто только посмел пожелать Лили. И сама она была согласна с этим. Хотя порой Фенриру казалось, что она и его бы загрызла, если бы он хоть как-то угрожал её сыну. Мальчишка был полной копией отца, и только цвет глаз у него был от Лили.</p><p>С неохотой выйдя из неё, он развалился рядом на шкурах, повернув к ней голову и откровенно любуясь.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что безумно красива, когда кончаешь?</p><p>Лили скосила на него глаза, хмыкнула. Она и не думала смущаться. Скорее, это было похоже на «правильно, хвали меня, делай мне приятное».</p><p>— Я бы не отказался от ещё одного щенка…</p><p>— Сам и рожай, — отрезала Лили, скривившись.</p><p>— Поражаюсь иногда, насколько ты злая.</p><p>— Ой, прости, я должна смущаться и трепетать, что твоё величество обратило на меня внимание? — огрызнулась она, резко садясь на кровати. Рыжие волосы взметнулись следом. Фенрир, не сдержавшись, потянулся и собрал их в кулак, останавливая её. И тут же отпуская.</p><p>Лили была мстительной стервой. И на любую грубость могла отреагировать абсолютно непредсказуемо. В лучшем случае зарычать. В худшем — воплотить в жизнь одну из своих угроз вроде «мои клыки, твоё горло».</p><p>Она была такой всегда. В ту ночь, когда обернулась, она оставила в доме кровавое месиво из людей. Потом в газетах писали, что на семью Поттер напал оборотень. И даже нашли виноватого, Ремуса Люпина. Всё это вызывало смешки Фенрира. Он помнил её, нагую, вымазанную в крови, дрожащую, только осознающую, что произошло. Но не проронившую ни слезинки. Её даже не тошнило, хотя она выела все самые лакомые кусочки, вроде сердца, печени и почек.</p><p>Лили обернулась, демонстрируя поджатые губы и хмурое выражение на лице.</p><p>— Раздвинь ноги. Я хочу видеть.</p><p>Лили выгнула бровь, словно удивляясь, что он всё ещё может говорить. Но и не думала прикрываться. Она не стеснялась своего тела, наоборот, трепетно его любила.</p><p>И вместо ответа с лёгким, едва заметным колебанием она развернулась, опёрлась рукой на кровать и, согнув ноги в коленях, расставила их так, чтобы Фенрир мог видеть её влажные складки. Скользнула свободной рукой туда, раздвигая складки пальцами.</p><p>— Приласкай себя.</p><p>Фенрир фыркнул про себя. И демонстративно сжал ладонью так и не опавший член и пару раз провел по нему, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Взгляд его неотрывно следовал за рукой Лили.</p><p>Лили оскалилась, копируя его ухмылку. И, макнув пальцы во влагалище, провела ими по клитору. Она знала, что ему нравится, как она выглядит, что делает.</p><p>— Встань на колени, не переставай себя ласкать, — распорядился Фенрир. Лили ожгла его взглядом, словно говоря: «Я тебе это ещё припомню». Но всё же встала на колени, провела ладонью по своему телу, откровенно наслаждаясь. Сжала грудь, ущипнула пальцами сосок, глухо застонав. Словно это не она только что кончила, словно ей всё ещё было мало. Как всегда недостаточно.</p><p>Фенрир усмехнулся, следя за каждым её движением. А после перевернулся, устраиваясь головой между её ног. Лили не отстранилась, не пыталась прикрыться. Казалось, она и не заметила, что он теперь смотрит снизу вверх.</p><p>Фенрир приподнялся на локте, не переставая надрачивать свой член. И провел языком по её щели, по пальцам и клитору, вызывая очередной громкий стон. Лили задрожала, но не перестала себя ласкать.</p><p>— Давай, убери свои пальчики, детка. Дай мне тебя полизать. И полижи меня.</p><p>Лили хрипло рассмеялась, чуть передвинулась так, чтобы согнуть колени и по сути оседлать его лицо. А после наклонилась вперёд, накрывая губами член Фенрира.</p><p>Он убрал руку, давая ей самой определиться, как удобнее. И сжал упругую грудь, как давно хотелось, одновременно проникая внутрь языком и лаская горячие стенки влагалища.</p><p>Она в ответ втянула в рот его член, и мстительно показала зубы, скорее предупреждая, что будет, если он сделает что-то не так.</p><p>Фенрир накрыл языком её клитор, действительно вылизывая, под утробные стоны Лили, которые отдавались в его члене. Боги, как же это было приятно.</p><p>Он присосался к её складкам, смакуя вкус своей спермы и её соков. Какой же она была мокрой. Как же откровенно наслаждалась.</p><p>С таким же удовольствием она сосала его член, пропуская прямо в горло. С жадностью, со всей страстью. Ни на мгновение не замедляясь. Каждая вибрация её горла отдавалась в члене, заставляя всё ближе и ближе подходить к краю.</p><p>В какой-то момент она начала ёрзать, проезжаясь своим естеством по его языку, требуя ещё и ещё ласки. И тут же что-то сделав своим языком, что Фенрира едва ли не током ударило. Он застонал, она вторила ему таким же глубоким похотливым стоном.</p><p>Кто из них кончил первым, Фенрир не знал. Скорее всего, это произошло одновременно. Фенрир почувствовал, что кончает. И Лили, чётко уловив момент, выгнулась, отстраняясь, и сама вжалась в его рот, напрягаясь.</p><p>А после просто рухнула рядом, вытянулась на шкурах, довольно жмурясь и приходя в себя. Фенрир чувствовал нежелание двигаться. Хорошее начало дня.</p><p>— Ведьма… — прошептал он. Лили фыркнула и пнула его под бок.</p><p>— Псина, — бросила она в ответ.</p><p>Фенрир не стал спорить. Даже смысла в этом не видел. Просто знал, что когда-нибудь, если она этого захочет, он положит весь мир, рыдающий в страхе и боли, к её изящным ножкам. И без разницы, что Лили сделает с подарком; все эти кичащиеся своей чистой кровью волшебники заслужили.</p><p>Дверь скрипнула, подсказывая, что Гарри всё же пришёл. Действительно дождался момента, когда в спальне «мамы и папы» станет тихо.</p><p>— Доброе утро, малец, — бросил Фенрир, не поднимая головы и поглаживая бедро Лили. Так и не думала прикрываться.</p><p>— Доброе. Я кушать хочу.</p><p>Мальчишка нагло ужом протиснулся в кровать, чтобы оказаться ровно между Фенриром и Лили.</p><p>— Большой уже, мог и сам что-то приготовить… — Лили ущипнула Фенрира за ногу, заставляя замолчать. — Действительно, как я мог подумать, что в десять лет он знает, где плита в доме и холодильник… Ауч!</p><p>Лили его укусила. Прямо за икру. Фенрир резко сел, раздраженно глядя на неё. Гарри захихикал, рассматривая их обоих.</p><p>— Мне нравится, когда готовит мама, — сказал он, заворачиваясь в их одеяло и буквально обволакиваясь запахами и Фенрира, и самой Лили. Он вообще частенько делал то, что делают все оборотни, и в полнолуние ощущался, как один из них. Но физически он не оборачивался. Фенрир наблюдал за ним с исследовательским интересом. Лили больше волновало, не кинется ли он на обычных людей, если пойдёт в школу. А в школу он должен был пойти, иначе Фенрир зря страдал от всех этих стихийных магических выбросов.</p><p>— Знаешь, малец, мне тоже. Но и самому уметь готовить важно. Вот ты вырастешь, что будешь делать?..</p><p>Гарри замер от слов Фенрира. Приподнял голову. Можно было поспорить, что если бы на этой вихрастой башке были ушки, они бы встали торчком, выдавая настороженность и сложный мыслительный процесс.</p><p>— Мне надо найти девушку, — наконец сказал он. Фенриру показалось, что он ослышался. Ему всё чаще казалось, что он где-то ошибся в воспитании мальчишки. Но хотя бы волшебников Гарри откровенно презирал. Он не считал, что они на что-то способны без своей палочки, но сам с удовольствием использовал магию как мог и как умел.</p><p>— Зачем? — осторожно поинтересовался Фенрир. Лили откинулась обратно на шкуры, сдерживая смех. Она зажала рот рукой для верности. Чуть влажные волосы снова рассыпались по шкуре вокруг её головы, словно змеи.</p><p>— Что зачем? — Гарри наклонил голову, смотря прямо на Фенрира. Они переглядывались почти минуту под уже откровенные всхлипы Лили.</p><p>— Зачем тебе нужно найти девушку? — терпеливо уточнил Фенрир.</p><p>— Чтобы она мне готовила, — словно это само собой разумеющееся ответил Гарри. Спорить было сложно. Но всё же… ленивый мальчишка! Так и хотелось сказать, что он копия своего папаши. Но вот только он был в большей степени его сыном. Особенно для всего остального мира.</p><p>— А если не получится? С голоду помрёшь, но к плите всё равно не подойдёшь?</p><p>— Тогда парня, — с такой же обескураживающей честностью ответил Гарри, явно не понимая, почему Фенрир трёт лоб, а Лили уже откровенно смеётся в голос.</p><p>Фенрир не стал это комментировать. Десять лет пацану, а всё сюда сбегает по утрам, чтобы отметиться запахом. А после ускакать до вечера на улицу.</p><p>По вечерам они занимались с Лили, учили историю волшебного мира, заклинания. Фенрир даже не собирался спорить о будущей покупке метлы. Всестороннее развитие ребёнка, как же.</p><p>— Мам! А можно мы сходим в зоопарк? — уже отвлекся Гарри от расспросов Фенрира. Фенрир фыркнул, взлохматил ему волосы, под «ай, не надо!». И пошёл одеваться.</p><p>Ему уже заранее искренне было жаль любого, из-за кого с головы этого ребёнка упадет хотя бы волосок.</p>
<hr/><p>[1] Официально неизвестно, когда именно родился Фенрир. В хедканоне автора он родился в 1940 году, что приближено к правде: к отцу Ремуса Люпина Фенрир явился уже взрослым, а значит, в 1965 году ему как минимум должно быть двадцать лет. И в 1980 году, в январе которого было произнесено пророчество, ему сорок лет. Когда Гарри десять, ему уже пятьдесят.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>